Fate is Nonfiction
by JayRDM2243
Summary: Bonnie was never one to believe in anything science could prove wrong. There was evidence, so there was no denying that. So why did she feel the need to walk into this music store? Is it just curiosity, or is fate nonfiction? High school AU, Rating might change. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnibel:**

I have never been a person that was ever musically inclined in any sort of way. I could never really hold a beat, though I could do multiple things at one time this didn't apply to music in any way. I have always been curious about anything math or science related, music being one of them. So maybe that was why I wanted to walk into the music shop. I had seen it many times when I would go to the mall with my friends such as this, but it never called me in like it did now.

I had also never been one to believe in fate, seeing science proved most theories of anything earthlike, even beyond that. If so, why was I getting the feeling that if I didn't go in now then I would be missing out on something that was meant for me?

The shop wasn't all too large in size, it was just as big as all of the other store around it. Beautiful and probably expensive instruments sat in the window along with many ads claiming low prices compared to their competitors. Nothing out of the ordinary. So why not walk in? My friends were in the store right across from it, getting their drinks from the coffee kingdom. It would only take a minute. Just walk in, look around for a minute and walk out…right?

I swallowed hard and stuck my hands deep in my pant-pockets. This was stupid. I never got worked over such small things like this.

Sighing heavily, I walked forward into the store, hoping my friends wouldn't freak out if they didn't see me waiting for them.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. For a music store, it smelled sweet. It wasn't overbearing though, it was just a hint of candy. I sniffed my shoulder, hopping it wasn't my perfume. To my surprise it wasn't. Shrugging it off, I walked around, listening to musicians trying out each instrument or talking to workers.

The first thing I looked at were the pianos. To me, this instrument looked like the hardest especially if you were trying to play Beethoven.

As I watched a young boy play a grand piano I ran into someone and spilled the contents in their hands, which of course turned out to be albums. As some hit the ground they sounded like they shattered inside of their paper covers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to help pick up the dropped items, handing them to what I found was a worker.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault." I looked up at the worker and my stomach turned. Her long ebony hair laid over her shoulders, her bangs were also long and almost hid her eyes. The ones that froze me in place. Hazel, the kind of hazel that I wouldn't soon forget because it was as beautiful as it was haunting. A hint of red glistened in her eyes as she looked at me. Standing I realized she was taller than me by a few inches.

When she caught me staring she asked politely, "Do you need help finding something?"

"Um…" She waited patiently for my reply. I tried to think of something, but not knowing anything about instruments I just looked at her stupidly, still frozen in place. What was wrong with me? I talk to new people and speak in front of crowds on a constant basis. This was my forte. So why am I getting nervous now?

Very slowly, a smirk ran across her face. "If you need anything just ask." She started to stack the albums in the station next to her, scanning to see if any were broken. Some were but she had no intention of letting me pay for it.

"Wait," I called, she quickly turned to face me once again. I was dumbfounded once again. "I actually do need help with something." Leaning against the wall, smirk still stuck on her face, she gave the signal to proceed. "I wanted to get a CD."

"Oh really?" She questioned, trying to fight back a laugh.

"Yes, really!" I said defensively. "I wanted to get the new Album from…" I paused, trying to think of any band, but my mind went blank. Blank? This was never like me. I glanced over at the CD counter and grabbed the first one I saw. "The Scream Queens." I read out loud. _Scream Queens?_ I had heard of their recent fame. They started out as a local band but quickly found their way up the charts.

The girl studied me for a moment, looking me up and down before nodding her head. "Good band, but you don't seem the type to listen to them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not?"

"I don't know pinky, you tell me." _PINKY?! _I glanced down at what I was wearing before realizing she was indeed correct. I was wearing pink skinny jeans and a white tank top with a pink over shirt. I glanced over at her to be wearing a red polo shirt and loose black slacks, something that didn't seem to fit her. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." She said with a shrug, turning to work at her station again before I called out to her once more. "Listen princess-"

"There you are!" I looked over to see my friends walking in the door. Lien-Bou, my faithful best friend, walked through the door. Jake, Lien-Bou's dirty blonde headed boyfriend following close behind. Finn and Faith, being young and in love did the same, not paying attention to where they were going, too lost in each other. And of course Louise was already flirting with one of the cashiers as she walked in.

Lien-Bou, was tall and beautiful. Beautiful as in long, dark eyelashes, high cheek bones, perfect lips, and petite nose. And if that wasn't the thing that stuck out most to people or her amazing personality and smarts, which she had, it was her hair. For the most part it was blonde but the rest consisted of a multitude of colors. She pulled it off well but she only did so because her original Korean name translated into rainbow. She walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little too hard. Jake stood by her side, trying not to get too involved. His mind was in a different place.

"God! You can't just do that! I thought someone took you! One second you're at the coffee kingdom with us, the next you're gone. Come on, we have to buy tickets for the movie." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the exit but I looked back at the worker who waved, almost saddened by the face I was leaving.

I stopped, remembering I still had the CD in my hand.

"Hold on. I have to go pay for this." I looked around seeing no one at the registers besides the one Louise was flirting with. _She said if I need anything to just ask…_ "Hey, will you ring me up?"

She smiled and ran to the register, starting up the computer before she took my item, trying to scan it.

"Have you ever seen them in concert?" She asked, typing in some numbers when the register wouldn't scan the item. I guessed she was talking about the Scream Queens.

"No. have you?" She nodded.

"I've been to all of their concerts." The register finally beeped and the worker smiled. "Is that it for you?"

"Yeah. Wait all of them?" She smiled and nodded handing me a small bag while I gave her the money I owed. "So I guess you're a super fan then?" She chuckled, handing me my change.

"I guess you could say that. Do you know who the lead singer is?" I shook my head. "Well, she's pretty fantastic. She's got a lot of talent for someone so young. Actually, I have some backstage passes for their next concert. If you and your friends want to come, you're welcome to. I won't use them."

"Free backstage passes to the Scream Queens?" Jake jumped in, finally snapping out of his earlier state of mind. "Are you sure? That's not something just anybody would give out."

"Well I'm not just anybody." She said, leaning onto the counter. "Listen, I have to get back to work. The concert is tonight, we can just meet up here around…let's say seven."

"I might not be able to, I need to study-"

"We'd love to!" Lien-Bou butted in, crashing her elbow into my ribcage. I tried to maintain my posture as I lost my breath.

I had always loved learning, knowing this all to well, Lien-Bou pushed me to do things outside of my lab. She would find me blind dates. I had no interest in being with any of them because Lien-Bou's idea of my perfect soul mate is an outgoing, adventurous jock. What she doesn't understand is that I have enough adventure with her dragging me around town doing who knows what.

"Come on Bonnie, we should go before Louise takes home another guy." I only nodded as she started to walk away, taking Jake's hand and dragging Louise out the door.

"Interesting friends you got there." The girl stated with a chuckle.

"If that's what you want to call them…" I paused, looking over at the worker. Something then struck me. I had seen her before. "I'm sorry, you've been so nice already and I don't even know your name."

"Marceline. Marceline Abadeer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of the people who have already followed and or favorited this story. I would also like to thank all that have viewed this fanfiction. I got 120+ views just with the first chapter! I think that's pretty good for my first posted fanfic. My summer just began so I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, maybe more. If you have any suggestions or corrections, message and or review. Oh, and I'll probably have open discussions with you guys about whatever is going on in this vast world of ours. I will also, for the most part, reply to all of my people. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel: **

I sighed, feeling like a seventh wheel again. Sure, I loved hanging out with all of my friends but it wasn't hard to understand why I felt this way. Lien-Bou and Jake were for the most part quiet folk, Finn and Faith constantly rambled on about nothing in particular, just flirting with each other until an interesting subject about weapons, adventures, or videogames came up in a separate conversation. Then there was Louise who, if she even decided to get off of her phone, flirted with anything that was male.

So as I waited for Marceline's shift to end, I plugged in my headphones to start listening to the band I would see tonight. Though it was obvious to the worker that I knew nothing of the band, I decided to educate myself before I was bombarded with questions. Okay, so maybe I just wanted to learn something.

I started by typing in the bands website. One thing she had asked is if I knew who the lead singer was. So why not figure it out so I could tell her? Even though she had probably met her by now because of the many of their concerts she had been to.

Just as the website popped up, I saw Marceline walk out of the store. Her outfit was different from what she wore earlier. What used to be a red polo shirt and black slacks was now a leather Jacket over a slimming grey tank top and ripped jeans. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, swaying as she walked which of course was filled with swagger. She kept her hands deep in her pockets while she chewed on a toothpick.

For some reason this surprised me, even though I should have known that no one willingly wears polo shirts and slacks. I was sure though that it was her attitude, the way she acted, like she didn't give a care in the world. She looked complicated and hard to read, but something about her made me think the exact opposite.

"Hey," She greeted, seeing the couples in their own little world. Her eyebrows knitted before looking down at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. _Wait, beautiful?_ My stomach turned. "They aren't very social are they?"

I swallowed hard, trying to rid of the lump in my throat. "They're not observant. That's all." She gave one nod and walked forward, clasping her hands together, instantly grabbing their attention. She definitely had mine. _God, what's wrong with me!_

"Alright guys," Louise began to protest but the ebony haired girl wouldn't have it. "And girls." That shut Louise up quickly. She smirked before continuing. "I guess you guys can follow me to the place. Hopefully you guys have rides, correct?"

"Everyone came with Jake and I, except Bonnie. She was dropped off." Lien-Bou said. What I was afraid happened. Marceline's eyes hit me like a wall and my cheeks heated up. To my surprise, her look didn't pierce through my soul. It was calm. Soft.

"My car is in the shop…" I said in nearly a whisper. Her expression quickly turned to a smile.

"No worries. I have room. Alright, let's roll out!" Everyone started heading out the doors of the mall but before we even made it to the door, Marceline stopped me. "Hold on," She looked down at the ground, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. "I forgot that I rode my motorcycle to work today. So if you'd rather switch out with someone else if you're uncomfortable with it…"

"I've never ridden on one…" Even though she was looking at the ground I could tell that her mood changed. I could feel the sadness from the distance. The distance that I wanted to close. "But there's a first time for everything right?" She looked up with a smile. A million watt smile that brightened my mood and warmed up my cheeks.

"I guess so," She took ahold of my hand and started running to the exit.

* * *

Her motorcycle wasn't what I thought it would be. It wasn't the typical high handle bar, low riding Harley. It looked like a racing bike. Brand new at that.

"It that safe to ride on the road?" She chuckled, putting on black shades and handing me my own.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have drove it here." She swung her leg over the seat and started the engine. It roared to life, small flames spitting out of the back pipes, making me jump back as she revved the engine which made more flames spill out. "Come on, it doesn't bite." She chuckled at my expression which was probably something close to looking completely horrified. "I promise I'll drive slowly." She held out her hand whish seemingly led me to want to trust her. I then took a deep breath and climbed onto the bike, giving in. "There's pegs here for your feet, so just relax. If I turn, just go with it. Got it?"

"Got it-" And without warning she took off. Flinging my arms around her waist, I hung on for dear life. She started driving around the parking lot, searching for my friend's car. Her chuckling was heard over the motor.

"You okay back there?" She asked.

"Besides my heart attack?" She chuckled once more until she found Jake's car. She waved her hand and we proceeded onto road.

The breeze felt nice on this nice summer night and I relaxed a little more, peering around Marceline's shoulder every once and a while to see where we were. For the most part I kept my arms wrapped around her and my cheek pressed against her back. She didn't seem to mind so I continued to do so until we arrived at our destination.

When we stopped I hesitated to let go, but did so, taking my time. As the motorcycle was turned off, Marceline smiled over at me.

"Fun, yeah?"

"Definitely." If that deathtrap was her definition of fun then she and Lien-Bou would have a lot in common. After all, she was trying to get me to live life to the fullest. That was her reasoning to taking me out on blind dates. These blind dates were what she thought were the perfect guys for me. Adventurous, beaming with life and very gentlemanly. Though it was great that these boys were sweet and full of life, but I found none of them to my taste. I only saw them as boys. Just boys.

After meeting up with the group we walked to the back of the building, avoiding the large mass of mega fans.

These mega fans all had on newly printed t-shirts of the band along with wristbands, backpacks, and just about any other memorabilia. Not only were they being sold all over the parking lot, they also had long lines so these mega fans could purchase said items.

Being my curious self I asked, "Why are we going through the back? Aren't we supposed to go through the front?" The worker only chuckled.

"There's no law saying I can't go through the back." I knew we were practically screwed when the door was blockaded with large body guards. Seeing a line was already set up of bribing girls and others alike. Finn and Jake, being at the front of the group, both stopped which hulted the rest of the group as they complained about never getting in with this long of a line. But as I glanced over to the line I saw Marceline cut everyone and smile up at the men.

I walked up to her, pulling at her leather jacket.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" I whispered. She only shushed me and looked back at the men, giving them her million watt smile and lowering her glasses on her nose.

"Sup guys, let them through, they're with me." Without hesitation, they nodded and let us through. Everyone in line started yelling at the men, but we could no longer hear them once the doors closed.

"Sweet!" I heard Finn yell as we got through.

"Like, how come they let you in like that? You got some kind of crazy magical powers you're not telling us about?" Louise asked, basically drooling over the young girl.

Louise was a fan girl for just about anything and everything. She stayed with all of the trends no matter what the cost or how stupid it seemed. Her hair was curled like her favorite actress and had small strips of purple on the inside of her mane. That's also why she wore trashy dresses and other 'fashionable' clothes.

A sudden anger filled me at her closeness. _Wait, was I jealous?_

"I guess I'm just cool like that." Marceline took a step away from the purple girl and closer to me. For an odd reason I couldn't explain, I wanted her to be even closer than she was.

"Teach me." Louise whispered demandingly, taking another step forward.

"Uh…I'll be right back okay guys? The shows about to start so you guys might want to get to the front row seats, no need for tickets, they're reserved. So I'll meet you guys in a little bit, alright?" She glanced over at me then back at the group hesitantly, as if she wanted to stay. I knew I wanted her to stay.

"Front row seats?" Jake asked. "Come on Finn! I'll race you there!" And like that they both took off leaving the rest of us to walk after them.

Once we had reached our designated seats, everyone waited excitedly for the band to come on stage. Everyone except me. I was waiting for Marceline to come back. _Maybe we had been scammed_. Then I just about slapped myself_. No, I would hope she wouldn't do such a thing_. But my thoughts were scattered as a loud voice came through the speakers.

"Welcome everyone. I'm not going to give you a long introduction so let's get this thing going. Give it up for The Scream Queens!" The whole stadium erupted with applause until all of the lights went out.

Suddenly the steady sound of a guitar played an intro to which everyone cheered. It must have been a fairly famous song. A bright blue light lit up the dark skinned guitar player with a large black afro. Fog poured out around her, blending with the colors of the light. This was so only until the drums began to play to which a white light lit up a large, muscular boy. The sound of a keyboard came into play where a boy with a goatee played expertly and a green light shown on him.

Then a beam of red light shown on a microphone. The band held down one note and on cue as the drums started up again, the bass began to play, a familiar face walked into the light and her beautiful voice filled the air.

"No way!" I thought I heard someone say, but it was hard to tell over the abundance of noise coming from the greeting fans.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?" She sang. That's when it finally hit me.

"Oh my God!" With that, Marceline glanced over at me and her gaze stuck. She smiled and sang, still fitting into the texture of everything else going on around her, not missing a single beat. Everything else being fans that sang along, jumping around, screaming. But I stood still, watching Marceline, her eyes never wavering from mine.

Finally I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her, once I did this she gave a nod and started looked around the stadium at all of her other fans. I estimated about twenty thousand other fans in the room besides my group of friends. the whole place was packed just to see her. I didn't blame them. She looked absolutely stunning.

About the time the show was ending Marceline stood in front of the enormous crowd, her smile wide and her breath gone. Though I was never one for concerts, I loved it. I danced and sang to songs I quickly caught onto, not caring about the world. Turning into Marceline the slightest bit and I guess that wasn't such a bad thing.

"I have one more song for you guys tonight. It's one you guys might know from our first album. Join us if you know the lyrics." She started to play her bass when she sang, "You look so cute sittin' in your boat, I wanna suck out your eyeballs and rip out your throat."

Though the lyrics were undesirable, it was none the less mesmerizing as if she truly did have magical powers. She had me trapped in her spell, but I didn't want it to go away.

The song seemed to end right as it started. The band gave their farewells and left the stage. Immediately I ran backstage to greet her but Finn and Jake beat me to the punch along with many other VIP holders.

"Wow Marceline! I should have known you were the lead singer all along!" Finn started.

"Wow I can't believe you guys didn't know. I knew like the whole time, but I had to keep it under wraps for my good friend Marcy over here." _Marcy?_ I looked up at the rockers face who looked like she didn't want the attention right now, or at least not from Louise. But her attention went straight to the other band members who she called over. Before they could make it over to the singer they were bombarded with fans.

She was soon surrounded by many VIP fans, so many, I could not see her. So I stood back and waited it out, until they slowly went to the other band members, but Marceline had the greatest amount of attention by far. Most begging for autographs or being asked multiple questions for papers.

Suddenly a hand gripped mine and ran. I almost fell over but quickly regained my balance and ran with the person around a corner. Of course it was Marceline. Not that I minded. I didn't mind the slightest bit.

She stopped and peaked around the edge before sighing.

"Phew, I thought I would never get away from them. They're like fat people at a buffet." She paused and thought about what she said. "I'm the buffet." We both shared a laugh. That's when we both realized our hands were still connected. She took her hand back quickly with a blush. "Sorry," She looked away. Usually when this would happen with anyone I would do the same, but not with her. It felt...different. She finally looked up. "I usually wouldn't ask this of anyone this late but do you want to…Get out of here? Maybe go to an IHop or something?"

"I would love to." Her million watt smile was evident just like the embers in my stomach.

* * *

**So I hope you guys are doing well, I know it's finals time for a lot of people. But keep your hopes up! Study a little (If you're into that) and I'm sure your beautiful minds will pass all those crap tests. Also, I've heard that there's going to be a remakes of Pokémon Ruby and Safire. Who's excited for that? And if you're planning on getting it, which one? **

**Review time!**

**Princessanastasiaromanov464**: Thanks for the review, it'll only get better from here.

**4Meiko4:** Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup my peeps! I would have updated this chapter earlier but I had band camp. It's kind of a requirement. Yet I was the only drum major there. Anyways! I hope you guys are doing well, that you're passing all of your finals and such. For those people who are already out of school (Like I am) I hope your break is going well! I won't keep you waiting on the chapter so as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

I allowed Marceline to select the booth, deciding the one farthest back in the restaurant would be best. Seeing that we had just come from her concert, she wanted to avoid as many fans as possible. I didn't blame her because even if you wanted to be famous, fans constantly asking for autographs and pictures must get annoying at some point in time.

She gave a heart melting smile and slid into the seat as I did the same. I sat across from her, giving her a smile in return. Hers only got wider from there.

A waitress soon came to our table and handed us rather large menus. She wore the usual uniform that was required of her. A white polo shirt laid casually under a blue apron. Both clean and obviously ironed along with her black slacks. Somewhat like the ones Marceline wore to her job except these were more formal.

So overall I guess she looked like she was taking this job all too seriously. Maybe she actually liked working here. If she did it would explain why she stayed. Not saying that the place looked bad. In fact, it was spotless. It was the fact that she was older than the rest that worked here. I'd say late fifties, early sixties.

Her name tag read _Tree_. _Tree? _I thought. _What an odd name. _

_"_Hey TT!" Marceline leaned onto the table. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Why hello Ms. Marceline! I've been good. Got married not to long ago to a pig farmer. He's just the sweetest." The only thing I could concentrate on was her deep southern accent. She talked somewhat slow, taking her time to make sure her sentences came out just right. So I was right that she was older. Something that wasn't out of the ordinary.

Marceline nodded and laid back into the seat again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm glad you have a good man in your life again. It's been a while since you've married." She smiled, looking over at me then almost instantly remembered I was there. "Oh, and this is Bonnie."

"What a beautiful name." The woman responded with a large grin, taking out her notepad for our order.

"That it is." Marceline commented then blushed, turning her attention back to the server.

"Now what can I get you both?"

"Chocolate milk." We both said simultaneously. Our eyes locked.

"I'll be right back then." And with that, we were left alone in an almost empty restaurant. Besides the servers and another small group of teens near the entrance, we were alone.

"You have good taste." She stated, filling the silence.

I blushed and looked down at my hands that were set formally on the table. The way I was taught: no elbows on the table, wear a napkin on your lap at every meal, and cross your legs even if you're not wearing a skirt. Though my family was not overly rich, we had a maid and nice meals at every table.

"Everyone says I have a sweet tooth."

"I'm sure everyone has a sweet tooth. If they admit it or not." I nodded. "Are you okay? You know you didn't have to come right?"

I looked over at her and smirked. "Well in that case." I joked and she cracked a smile. I knew I wanted to be here with her. No doubt. I just couldn't figure out why.

"So, I have to ask." She started, propping her head up with her elbow on the table. "Why did you make that stuff up at the store? I mean, it was quite obvious that you hadn't listened to my band until tonight, or even thought about going to the concert until I said something. So why did you make it up?"

I thought a moment. Not really sure myself. I could have walked away, saying nothing. Even after lying I could have placed the CD down while she wasn't looking or at the least have the cashier that was originally there, ring up the item. So why?

I knew exactly why. I just wouldn't admit it to myself.

Just as I was about to answer, chocolate milk was placed in front of Marceline and I.

"Can I get your order?"

"I'm not really that hungry." I admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't be. How about we get some apple pie?" Pie? I shrugged. "Can we get two slices?"

"It'll be out in a few minutes dear." Marceline then turned back to me, still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I just wanted to know you better." She raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" I only nodded. "You meet a random stranger and decide 'I want to know them'." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. What's so surprising about that, that's basically how most people become friends isn't it?"

She took a sip from her drink, tapping on the glass with her finger. "Because I could never do that. I wasn't social until I hit high school."

"And why is that?" She stayed silent for a long moment, starring at her glass, occasionally sipping at her drink. So I avoided the subject. "So what's the point of having a job if you've already accomplished your dream?" She finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, I don't work there. Anymore at least."

"Were you fired?" She chuckled as if saying, 'you really think someone would fire someone as amazing as me?'.

"No. I quit a long time ago because my band started booking a lot of gigs. The owner has been low on employee's lately, knew I was in town, and asked me to fill in for him." She shook her head lightly, as if remembering an old joke. "Plus I owe that crazy old man. He's an old family friend. I needed a job really bad and just gave it to me. Let me make my own schedule and everything. Really nice guy. Just crazy."

Who Marceline called TT came back with two plates of pie. Large slices laid on the white china. The crust was perfectly golden and was drizzled with a whitish icing, topped with whipped cream. On the side was a little bowl of ice cream.

"Wow that looks absolutely delectable!" I commented as the older woman placed the food in front of us.

"Why thank you. I made it myself. Need anything else dear?"

"I think we're good for now. Thanks." The woman nodded and went back to whatever she was doing previously. "Take a bite, I promise it will be your favorite food once it hits your taste buds." I did so, taking a small chunk of the enormous piece and placing it in my mouth. My eyes went wide.

"Did they make this with pixie dust and dreams of children? Because this is fantastic!" I took another bite, savoring the flavor.

"Wow, did I just hear you use five year old lingo to describe something? I think the pie was too much for your poor mind. Couldn't handle it and exploded. Now you're finally at everyone else's level." I gave her a light kick underneath the table.

"Shut it Abadeer." She chuckled and started eating with me. I had to admit, this was far better than I had expected. The pie wasn't dry, it still had quite a bit of moisture and was still a little warm, meaning it was fresh. All the ingredients complimented each other. "So when is your next concert?" I asked, making conversation.

"Two days from now." She said with her mouth full of pie.

"Marceline! That's so distasteful!" She gave a toothy smile filled with chunks of pie. I giggled, playfully kicking her again which led to a game of footsy.

When we were about done with the deserts a check was placed on the table. Before I could grab it, Marceline reached over and took it.

"Don't worry, I got it." _Such a gentlemen. _She took out her wallet and placed one of her many one hundred dollar bills in the checkbook and closed it. Taking my hand, she slipped out of the seat. "Come on, I'll take you home." My heart skipped a beat as she held onto my hand until we reached her motorcycle.

Just like last time, I hugged her torso all the way back to my place.

The ride was of course way too short. We arrived in no time and I wish I would have 'accidentally' given her the wrong direction. I didn't want her to leave, especially not for the rest of her tour. But she told me it would be over in a month and she would be home.

Once I got off the motorized bike, she turned it off so she didn't disturb the neighbors, knowing everyone was asleep. I knew it was late and I was out past curfew but I also kept forgetting that I was already eighteen. Just turned another year not even a month ago.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She said in almost a whisper.

"We'll still talk. When you're back home or visiting we can have lunch or something." She smiled, lighting up the night.

"I'd like that." She looked down at her bike then back up at me. "I guess I'll see you around then." As she started her vehicle back up, I walked over and hugged her. To say the least she was surprised by this action, but tried her best to return the hug. "I'll be back soon." She said as we let each other go. I nodded with a smile and she left without another word.

I watched her until she was out of sight and in that moment I realized that my heart was still racing in my chest. _Shit, _I thought, _I like her._

* * *

**Review time!**

**Doomzoom:**** Thanks! I hope you continue to love it as the story progresses. I won't be one of those writers that takes forever to get to the point of the story which we all know is some bubbline. **

**alecita122:****I can promise you that I will continue. I will also update as much as I possibly can! Thanks for your review, I hope you will continue to read this. **

**YuzuYuri19: When anyone first thinks of Bonnie, she just doesn't seem like the type of person to listen to that type of music. I mean genius's usually listen to classical music. I also thought that same about Jake. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I had the time to give you guys another chapter. I think you guys will like it or hate it. Guess you'll just have to read to find out, huh? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

One month. That's how long it took for Marceline and I to become close. We had lunch just about every day she was in town and since she was still on tour we talked on the phone for hours at a time. Even when I told her she needed sleep she would insist she was fine. I also loved to listen to her stories and experiences on the road such as eating something exotic or meeting crazy locals.

When she came over she would drive me everywhere on her motorcycle and after a while I didn't mind riding on it with her. Hell, I even enjoyed it.

Enjoy, what a funny way to think about something so dangerous. Something I had never wanted to try, except with her. When I was with her I didn't seem to care about danger or what I was doing as long as she was by my side. As much as I hated to say it, I knew I had strong feelings for her. I only say this is a bad thing because it goes against everything I was raised upon.

My parents raised me with what they called "Christian values". Which of course was something my friends were trying to get me away from. So as I look at it now, I can see how much more accepting my friends would be compared to my family. But in my head that didn't matter. As long as I was happy, everyone would be free to judge me however they liked. Especially when it came to Marceline.

I thought my feelings were well hidden. Probably because I knew how to hide them well with Lien-Bou's constant questioning. Even then, I think she could still figure it out even when I adjusted myself to hide everything.

But that wasn't my problem. It was the fact that I couldn't get my mind off of the rocker. Because of this, I couldn't concentrate on my summer reading assignments or ACT preparations which bugged me to no end. It was evident that these feelings would not go away any time soon so I would be stuck in a lazed mood for a while. And for once, I was fine with this. I probably needed to be laid back for once.

"Hey Bon?" I looked up from my ACT prep book to see her red tinted hazel eyes staring back at me_. Beautiful_. I placed my book down, already knowing we would have a full-fledged conversation. Not that I minded.

I hadn't seen her for two weeks and though I had talked to her more than I slept, I still missed seeing her physically in front of me. It was nice that the band took little breaks every once in a while. It was good for them. And for me as well.

"Yeah?" She fidgeted, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. She never got nervous about anything. She was full of confidence and loved to show off. She did this in and outside of her shows though she would never admit it.

"I'm leaving for our last concert of the great summer tour tomorrow night."

"I know, I already told you I was going."

"That's the problem." She said as quickly as possible, looking away. My heart shattered inside of my chest.

"Do you not want me to go?" She looked up almost surprised by my accusation.

"Of course I want you to come. I was just thinking…"

"Marcy," She looked up at me. I had never called her that to her face but ever since Louise had called her that at the first concert, it just stuck.

"Marcy?" She scoffed. "So now we're giving each other nicknames?" She chuckled and put on a face she thought was what I looked like when I thought hard. Rubbing her chin, she took a pen off of my desk and balancing it on her nose. Now I knew she was just over exaggerating.

"I don't do that when I think!" I protested, reaching for the pen, but she snatched it last second, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Oh I know Princess." She said. It then occurred to her what she said and I slow but steady smile crept onto her features. "That's prefect!" She gave herself a high five and waited for my reaction. She tended to live off of those. Not just from me, but from everyone.

"Oh God no! I refuse to let you call me that!" I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing.

"Well it's too bad I don't care, huh?" I gritted my teeth and took the pen from her hand. "Hey! Give it back you jerk!" Just as she said that, I threw the pen directly at her face. I mean she did ask for me to give it back didn't she? Well, turns out my aim is way better than I expected. The pen hit dead center of her forehead. "Oh you're getting it now!"

She tried to push me off the bed, but at the last second I managed to grab the front of her shirt, pulling her down on top of me. This backfired. Her arms hit me directly in my stomach, leaving me without an ounce of breath in my lungs.

She quickly scrambled off of me, but hovered over me, holding my face in between her hands as I wheezed.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" If I thought I had no breath in me before I opened my eyes, then I was wrong. She was inches away from me, so close. So beautiful. Bye air. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would do that." I stayed silent, trying not to think of doing something stupid.

The light in the room was somewhat dim, yet it made Marceline look like she was the sun. Whatever light was in the room seemed to stick to her. Her hair shining, along with her eyes. I noticed that her eyebrows were perfectly trimmed, the color matching her hair. So it was natural, unlike mine. It was dyed pink but had faded over time so it blended with my naturally blonde hair. It did look nice though.

A toothy smile slid across her face slowly like in the movies.

"Bon," I snapped out of it. Marceline chuckled. "Where did you go?" I blinked a few times, looking anywhere but at her. Which, I mind you, is extremely difficult.

"To my own place." I tried to sit up, but she pinned my arms down, making my heart beat faster. A blush formed on my face as I relaxed back on the ground. Luckily it went unnoticed.

"Bon." She started. "I think you should consider hanging out with your friends soon."

"We hung out with Lien-Bou last night."

"I meant without me there." I didn't know what to say. Was I being too clingy? Maybe I was annoying her and she's just too nice to say anything. I know we're complete opposites but I thought we were getting along fine…

Fingers laced in mine. Her fingers. I looked up, surprised, but slowly squeezed her hand. My heart skipping a beat as she did the same in response.

"It's not like I don't want to be there hanging out with you guys. I just think even though I'm in the picture, you guys should still have your time." I nodded as she got up, pulling me up with her.

We stood close together, our hands still intertwined. Her eyes never wavering from mine, but looked deep in thought but without worry. Or maybe I couldn't read her yet. Probably that. Either way, my heart was racing. _How is she staying so calm? _

"Maybe you should make plan's for dinner tonight. I'm working. So you guys can do your own thing." I didn't like the sound of her being away from me. Actually, I hated it. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"So you're giving up time with me so I can see my friends?" She paused.

"It's not like we won't hang out in the future. I just feel like I'm taking you away from them." _Lien-boo was the one that wanted me to get involved with someone. _She sighed, looking at our hands, messing with my fingers for a long moment before looking back up at me. Her eyes full of sadness. I was actually seeing some kind of emotion.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She took in a deep breath and returned the hug.

"You better come back to me in one piece Abadeer." I whispered into her collar. She chuckled, leaning her head against mine.

"I promise I won't be gone long. I'll be back Sunday afternoon. I know you worry a lot, so don't." She released me and gave her usual million watt smile. Something I loved seeing. It could calm me down when I was stressed, make me smile when I was in my worst moods and make me melt like no one ever could.

I lost my train of thought. So I just smiled as she grabbed her bass guitar case off the floor. She casually swung it over one shoulder, shoving her other hand deep into her pocket.

"Hey, since the tour ends soon we can hang out more. I can show you how to get your nose out of a book." I frowned. She walked out of my room, knowing I would follow.

"I'm off my book right now. Oh, you're making me sound like a druggie."

"Book druggie!" She teased, opening the front door and taking out her keys. She stopped at her motorcycle, waiting. We stood in silence for a short moment. "Lunch Sunday?" I nodded, not wanting her to leave.

She checked her watch.

"I better go. My shift starts soon." Before I could say anything, her arms wrapped around my torso tightly, pulling me into a hug. It caught me off guard, but I quickly returned it, hoping she couldn't hear how fast my heart was racing. "Hey Bon?" She asked softly, but the words sounded like a catchy melody.

"Hmmm?" I sang as she let go. We stayed quiet for a moment while she contemplated.

"Nothing. I'll call you tonight." Before she let go, I pulled her closer and got on the tips of my toes, kissing her cheek ever so slightly. Shocked by my own action, I stepped back, out of her grip. She gave a light smile.

With that, she jumped on her vehicle and sped off, leaving me to myself. I watched her race down the road until she was far enough away where I couldn't see her anymore. In that moment I felt my heart throb because of my stupid mistake and feelings.

Why had I kissed her? She didn't say anything so it could either be a good or bad thing.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night. She also didn't call like she had promised.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I got plans for this story and I like making good endings. No plans to crap on or wing any chapters so you guys are in for a good story. Ole Jay's gotcha. **

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Now, I know someone of you hate me for the cliff hanger. I know Parahoy did. But hopefully you guys will forgive me with this beautiful chapter. I tried to update it as soon as possible but my internet went out for a whole week. I honestly had no intentions of making you guys wait this long. So I made a rather large chapter to, hopefully, make up for the long and dramatic wait. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

I unconsciously moved my food with the fork in my hand. The utensil scraping lightly against the glasslike plate. Each scrape seemed much louder than it should have been because of how quiet it was at the table. Everyone was watching my every movement.

I had agreed to have dinner with the gang at Jake's house, as Marceline requested of me. By doing this I thought I would be distracted, but of course my plan backfired.

I ran my free hand through my long pink hair, sighing loudly. The longer the silence went on, the more agitated I became. It couldn't be helped, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" Lien-Bou finally asked.

I looked up from my meal to be greeted by everyone's eyes. Jake and Lien-Bou sat by each other in front of me with Finn being next to Jake. Faith, Finn's red headed girlfriend sat at the head of the table which left Louise to my right and an empty seat to my left.

The spot left a hole in my heart, remembering it only made it ache more. Marceline would have sat in that seat.

"I'm fine. I fell a little sick to the stomach is all…" I said almost in a half whisper.

I wasn't lying. I was feeling nauseous, only because I couldn't get my mind off the situation that happened between us more. She hadn't called like she had promised so of course I had no sleep. I was running on pure anxiety which of course wasn't good for me, especially since I was stressed out even before Marceline came along.

"Well, we're glad you're here." Jake said with his usual masculine smile. It was one that could drive you to the very edge or calm you in an instant. I couldn't tell which it was this time since I was already on edge. "I'm actually glad to see all of you because I have great news!" He held up a piece of paper and laid it flat on the table.

Louise instantly grabbed it before anyone had the chance to blink, and read it over for a moment before her eyes got wide.

"Oh my God! Jake's going to be the new owner of the Coffee Kingdom!" Everyone looked over at Jake who only smiled. The congratulations came out at the same time, everyone eager to know the details.

"And that's not even the best part!"

"What's the best part?" Finn looked up at his older brother. Well not exactly older 'brother' since he was adopted.

"I didn't have to pay anything!" I took the paper from Louise and scanned over it.

"How was this even possible? To get a store and not have to pay a cent? Especially in a mall, don't you have to pay something every month like rent?" I asked, looking up at the ecstatic Jake.

He shrugged.

"Turns out Marceline knows the owner of the mall. I didn't even ask her to, I only told her I thought it would be cool to own a shop, but she set me up big time! I'm not even sure how she was able to do it, but she did it!" My eyes widened and I set the piece of paper down on the table. "But I guess that's what happens when Bonnie runs into famous musicians!"

I was out of words, but at least it wasn't quiet anymore. Everyone was too excited to notice me anyways. So I slipped out of the dining room and walked into Jake's backyard. It was a nice size, in-ground included. The weather was still nice out, so it wasn't too hot.

The only thing I could think of doing was calling Marceline even though I knew she was in concert. Sure, she was friends with my friends, but I felt like there was another reason for the free shop.

I quickly dialed the number and waited for voicemail. It seemed to ring forever,

"Hello?" I froze. She had actually answered. My lungs constricted and I lost all thought about what I was wanting to say. "Bonnie? You there?" _Say something you idiot before she hangs up!_

"Uh…Hey Marcy." I forced myself to say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hey," It was silent for a long moment. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you would answer because I thought you were preforming." The other line was silent.

"There was no concert. We canceled last minute. I'm heading home right now."

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Keila got a sick then we got a call from the hospital from that family friend I was talking to you about when we went to Ihop."

"Are they okay?" There was a loud noise in the background and a lot of talking.

"I'll stop by your house in a little bit." The call suddenly dropped. She had hung up.

I sat down in a lawn chair. At least she didn't say anything about the other night. That was probably my main problem at this point. Or my only problem.

"Why did you leave the table?" I scrambled backward to see Lein-Bou, as always. I sighed, leaning back into the lawn chair again. "I know something's been bothering you, and you made it quite obvious." I stayed silent. What was I supposed to tell her? That I liked Marceline? A girl.

Though it might make sense to her, it might become something much bigger than that. I could lose her completely if I wasn't careful. I could lose all of my friends and they were the only real friends I had. They were part of my family. It would kill me.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. Like my ACT test." The warm wind hit my skin lightly. Even though it was around eight at night, the sun was barely starting to set. "And even though 32 is almost perfect, I still want to try and get it higher…"

"You've been acting strange ever since Marceline left. Did she do something to you?" My eyes widened.

"What? N-no! What do you think she would do?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling." It was silent for a moment. "Not that I don't want you here, but maybe its best if you went home and got some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I probably should." Not telling her about Marceline coming over was probably the best thing I could do at this point. "Tell Jake I said congrats. I'm glad he got the shop." I stood and left through the backyard's gate, not wanting to stay any longer than I had to. Jumping in my car, I turned the key and left.

I tried my hardest not to rush because I was all too excited to see her. My heart was already racing just at the thought of her. Though she acted like nothing happened, I knew she at least wanted me around or at least until we were to talk about what happened.

* * *

When my house was finally in sight, I saw the ebony haired beauty leaning against her motorcycle, watching as I drove into the driveway. Of course, I got out of the car as fast as I could and stood in front of her, speechless.

Her hair swayed with the wind, and unlike most people it made her seem even more alluring than she already was. Arms laid comfortably across her chest and she looked all too calm. That's when I noticed her eyes, unlike countless other times, showed true emotions. They were welling up with tears, something I could barely stand to look at. I could feel her pain, though I wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

When the first tear rolled down her cheek, she took a step forward and collapsed in my arms. She didn't hold back the tears, she didn't even try. So of course I was surprised.

"Bon?" I held onto her tighter.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't go anywhere." Go anywhere? Was she kidding?

"Why would I leave?" She sniffled and took a step back. Frustrated, she wiped her tears away.

"Because people do that. They don't have to have a valid reason. They just leave." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck which looked like it was calming her down some. "I just wanted to see you before I go to the hospital."

"Can I come?" She looked up from the ground.

"If you want." She shrugged, getting on her bike, standing it up. As I got on behind her, I held onto her. Doing so seemed to make her relax a little bit, as if being there calmed her. I would hope this would be true, but maybe she just wanted someone by her side.

_So self-conscious bonnie. You need to stop that. _

In no time at all we had reached the hospital. It might have been because she broke a few speed limits and ran through a few stop signs...We parked not too far from the entrance, yet Marceline tried to rush inside almost leaving me in the dust.

Being somewhat late, the hospital was nearly empty. The elevators were empty just as the hallways were. So as the large machine started to lift us, Marceline sighed heavily and laid her head back against the elevator wall. Her jaw clenched and eyes shut, mixed emotions flowing through her veins. I could only think of one thing to do. One stupid thing.

I took her hand, enlacing my fingers with hers. She responded by doing the same and opening her eyes to look at me. Her head was still laid back against the wall, but her eyes stared into my very soul, emotionless. She looked like she wanted to say something. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the doors opened.

Without hesitation she walked out, still holding onto my hand, searching for a worker. Luckily we didn't have to wait that long. We found a receptionist at her desk, typing away.

She was a short, Chinese, and in her late twenties. She, like everyone else, was wearing turquoise scrubs from head to toe and wore reading glasses as she typed away on the computer. On her desk laid a name plate that read 'Britney Mo'.

"Ms. Mo, I need to know where Simon Petrikoff's room is. It's very important. I'm family." She only nodded and typed in something.

"He's in room 803-"

"Thank you." Before anymore could be said, I was drug into another hallway. She was persistent I'll say that. She knocked lightly once we reached the room, but I had to catch my breath. "Simon, its Marceline. Can I come in?"

It was silent for a moment, then came a deep voice. "What's the password?"

"Come on dad, now's not the time." Nothing else was said, so she took a deep breath, avoiding my eyes, squeezing my hand. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." She said softly, not to disturb any other patients.

"You can come in." She let go of my hand. As the door opened I noticed two men, neither being a doctor. An old man in his fifties with a long white beard laid in bed. Many devices were hooked up to him, some I had never seen before. This wasn't surprising because I knew nothing of the medical field besides a few things here and there, but nothing of the equipment.

The other man was tall and very thin. The suit he wore was midnight black with touches of red. His hair was cut military style and just from the sight of him, it was obvious he had a very high level job.

"Hello sweetheart." Her dad gave a sympathetic smile before looking between us. "Who's this?" I looked over at Marcy, who seemed out of it. Her eyes were locked on Simon, lost in thought.

"This is Bonnie."

"So this is the famous Bonnibel." Marceline snapped out of it and blushed wildly before sitting down in a nearby seat. When she did so her father took it upon himself to introduce himself. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Marceline's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Abadeer." I held out my hand towards him.

"Please, call me dad." He said, taking my hand with a smile.

"Okay…Dad."

He chuckled. "That's the spirit," He turned to his daughter who seemed to care less if he was there or not. "How have you been Marceline? I heard your tour was a success."

"Yeah, we have a lot of fans. We wrote a lot of new songs for the next album. Besides being home sick I guess I'm doing fine…"

"That's wonderful." He turned to me again. "I know you both just arrived but I must go, I have to catch a flight. It was nice meeting you Bonnibel, I hope we see each other again. Marcy," She refused to look at him. "I'll see you soon darling." Hurt was written all over his face as he walked out of the room.

It was silent when the door closed. Until Simon spoke up. "When are you going to stop being cross with your father? Can't you see he's trying to make up for what he's done?" She shifted in her seat.

"I know he is, but he doesn't see the pain he's caused. He will never be able to make up for what he's done."

"I know dear. Will you do me a favor?" The rocker nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Will you get the nurse? I need some painkillers so I can sleep."

"Of course." She stood at his will and left the room.

"She has told me a lot about you Ms. Bennett." The old man tried to bring himself to a smile but had a coughing fit. "I never thought I would get the chance to meet you before my last breath."

"So you're dying?" He nodded slightly.

"We're all dying dear. But I guess I'm dying in a different way, an unknown disease seems to be cutting my life short. They say it's something closely related to hypothermia, except it's permanently stuck in my veins."

"I'm guessing it's very painful."

"Extremely. I believe I caught it when I was doing research in Antarctica. If you wanted you could say I'm somewhat like Indiana Jones-" A nurse walked in, hands full of utensils.

"You know you can contact the nurses by pressing that button right Simon?" Marceline asked as she followed the worker into the room, hands deep in her pockets. She tried as hard as she could not to grind her teeth but she was clenching her jaw tightly. It wasn't anger. It was worry.

"I know dear." Simon replied as the young nurse swiftly moved to his side, setting the many things in her hands down on the side table.

"Then why did you-"

"This might hurt a little bit." The nurse interrupted, sticking a needle into older man's arm. I winced at the sight. The clear liquid being forced into his arm. I sat down and avoided looking at it. When she was done she smiled, asked if he needed anymore and proceeded to leave the room.

"Marceline, why don't you go home, I'll be fine here." Marceline was about to object, but Simon proceeded. "I'm sure Bonnibel wouldn't like to stay in a boring and probably terrifying hospital." The rockers eyes met mine and the gaze held for a few seconds more as she contemplated.

"I'll come by first thing in the morning." The old man tried his best to smile.

"Thank you Marceline. It was nice to meet you Bonnibel."

"It was nice to meet you too sir."

* * *

The ride home was rather silent. Though it was usually like this, it felt different. More sad than usual. Her body was tense, and each breath she took seemed to weigh her down just a little more.

So my mind ran. I didn't know what to do, let alone know what to say. Yet I know she needed comfort or someone to at least be there. Everyone needs someone, if they admit it or not.

Sooner than I imagined, we arrived at the front of my house and like always, she turned off the motor and let me get off first. Sleepily, I waited for her to say something. Anything. She wouldn't even look at me, just at the ground in front of her as she stayed seated on the bike.

"Bon, can I come in for a little bit?" She finally asked. The hazel eyes I loved stared intently back at me, but the emotions were hidden again.

"Of course." She then got off of her motorcycle and followed me into the house, hands shoved deeply into her pockets.

As I walked into the living room, I checked the clock, seeing it was almost midnight. So my folks were asleep. But they never minded Marceline's habits of staying over unexpectedly. They actually like the idea of me getting close with someone. They also didn't know about my little crush on her. No one did.

She followed me into the kitchen but rejected the idea of eating or drinking anything, claiming she had eaten before she picked me up. Though I knew she wouldn't lie to me, I felt like she was avoiding something.

"Marceline is something on your mind?" I asked, grabbing the carton of strawberries from the fridge.

"I guess there's something I need to be honest about." I gave her the signal to go ahead and continue, secretly hoping she wouldn't bring up the kiss. "Keila wasn't sick, she told everyone she was sick. Though I would never admit it to her, she's quite the actor."

"Why would she lie?"

"She did it for me. She knew my head wasn't in it, that there was something bothering me, I guess she was right. Then my father called and told me Simon was getting worse. I guess it was wrong of me to cancel the last concert of the tour, but I want my fans to enjoy the concert like I do. If I would have performed tonight then I think I would have disappointed some fans." She gave a sad chuckle, tracing shapes on the counter with her hand.

I thought a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to put together.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here would you? I don't think I can be in an empty house tonight." She asked as I put the strawberries back in the fridge.

"Of course. Here, we'll go to my room so we don't wake anyone."

"Good idea, and grab the strawberries. I think I'm starting to get hungry." A smirk arose from the ashes of horrid emotions. So I knew I had her back.

I grunted. "I just put them up. You did that on purpose." She shrugged.

"Sometimes I can't help myself." She winked at me and I felt the blood rush out of my face. I bit the inside of my cheek so it would go unnoticed but my blush definitely didn't. "Wow, who knew you could turn as red as a strawberry." I touched my face and realized how hot it was. It was like a sunburn.

I swallowed.

The beautiful girl got up from her seat, heading towards my room. "Come on Princess, we should watch a movie. I'll pick it this time, and no worries, I won't pick a horror film. You're welcome." She smiled and headed up the stairs to my room.

_Stupid face and my constant blushing. She probably knows I like her now and-oh wait. _I laughed at myself and grabbed the carton from the fridge and headed up the wizard stairs...

* * *

**Hopefully you guys got that last reference. Jake made said it in "Too Young". For those who got it, you have won...My favor. **

**Review time!**

**Coffee and Tea Fueled: Thank you, I usually update more often than this. **

**To my lovely guest:**** Fret not dear child. I shall not let you die, for I, your amazing writer will keep you aloft with wise cracks, drama, and much loved bubbline. So thank you beloved guest for you are why I write this. And for any others who are still reading this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a lot of time on my hands this week. I know you won't mind if I post a lot of chapters. And if you get offended by that then...I'm sorry for being a committed writer, but I owe it to all of my followers for the unexpected and long wait after the cliff hanger. **

**Well, as much as I love when Bonnie tells the story, I think it's time for us to switch off to Marceline because who doesn't love that chick? I think it refreshes everything just a little. I won't make you wait anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

My mood had changed from bad to worse after the call from the hospital, and the unexpected visit from my father didn't make me feel any better. Sure, I loved him, but because of his business trips I never saw him. After my mothers death he showed up less often so of course he had to find a babysitter for his absence. Babysitter turned into a foster parent. Simon.

He was a great man for taking me into his life, but even he got busy. So seeing him in the hospital wasn't exactly the easiest thing to see. In my eyes he was my real father.

Having this sudden emergency pop up, I rushed home with the band. They completely understood in every way. So if I was heading home anyways why not see Bonnie? She was probably freaking out because I never called, probably blaming it on the kiss.

I felt myself smile. That wasn't the reason I didn't call, I closed the shop at ten and got caught up talking to a few customers who couldn't figure out who I was.

So now I was at her house, searching through her movie drawer in her room. She didn't have many scary movies to begin with, but I promised I wouldn't pick one on the account of that she was letting me stay at her house last minute. She did though have a vast amount of movies.

"This isn't considered horror is it?" I muttered to myself, trying to remember the movie. It wasn't even considered a scary movie, it was a comedy. Or at least that's what I saw it as.

_I'll just pick out a few movies and let her choose._

I searched through the drawer again and found a few movies I knew she would like because she was a sap for romances even though I hated them.

I heard light footsteps approach. I couldn't help it, it was how my mind worked. I hid behind the door, smirk slowly creeping up my face. This would be a piece of cake because she was so easy to scare.

The door opened halfway. "Marcy?" She took a step forward, looking around.

Slowly and quietly I started to close the door and approached her from behind. I quickly grabbed her sides, "Boo!" She screeched, quickly turning and pushed me away.

I fell to the ground laughing. "God Marceline! What was the for? You nearly gave me a heart attack..." She clenched her heart and sat down on her pink bean bag chair in front of the television.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I sat up, letting the last bit of giggles fall out. "Wait," I looked up at her, giving a fake pout. "That's my seat!"

"Well you just scared me!" She backfired.

"Well I'm sad!"

"You don't look very sad." I rolled my eyes.

"Scoot." She did so as I sat next to her on the somewhat small bean bag chair.

"So what movie did you pick?" I held up the few movies I picked out.

"These. I didn't know what you wanted to watch. I thought you might not want to watch this one so..."

"Go ahead and put it in. It's a comedy." I smiled, getting up, slipping Zombie Land in and grabbed the remote before sitting back down.

Not even five minutes into the movie Bonnie laid her head against my shoulder. I swallowed, trying to keep my heart steady. We hadn't talked about what had happened even though I dearly wanted to. The truth of the matter was that I did have feelings for her, and the moment she kissed my cheek I didn't know what to do. I froze up.

I laid my head against hers after a second, then she took my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. This action sent a wave of butterflies into my stomach.

She sighed contently, adjusting herself and fell asleep. Halfway through the movie I did the same.

* * *

I woke up, extremely warm, but in a nice way. Still being too tired to open my eyes, I tried to stretch, but something large prevented me from doing so. I slowly opened both eyes, trying to adjust to the light before looking around and spotting the beautiful Bonnibel Bennett. She clung onto my shirt, legs laid over mine and bent at the knees. Her head laid soundly against my shoulder.

Her hair was in a tangled mess but she was still just as beautiful as she was when I first met her.

I played with her hair with the arm that laid comfortably around her and her eyes lazily opened.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I greeted with a smile. She took a deep breath, snuggling closer to me.

"Good morning." She yawned. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? I just woke up."

"But I know you. The moment you wake up you're hungry."

"Well I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"No, I don't want to get up either-" The door opened and a small child around the age of six walked in. Her strawberry blonde hair was long, ending at her mid thigh. She looked all to energetic for this early in the morning, but I guess that's kids for you.

"Bonnie have you seen my turtle-Marcy!" She ran forward and hugged me even though bonnie was still on me. "I didn't know you were here! Can we go to the park? I want to control you with my mind again!"

She was a very bright child but she still had an active imagination. The one thing she was stuck on is that she honestly thought she had telekinetic powers. I had met her once before while I came over to help Bonnie study' She insisted on going to the park, so we did. I played on the jungle gym with her, chasing her until I was out of breath and then acted like she was controlling me. This was Goliad.

"Sure kid, if your parents are up to it." A wide smile lit up her face and she ran downstairs.

"I thought you wanted to see Simon today." I shrugged, resting my forehead against hers.

"I guess I want to hang out with you more." She blushed, pulling my collar towards her until our faces were inches apart.

"I think you'd be hanging out with my sister more than me."

"Someone sounds jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe I am..." We bother leaned in. My heart racing and mind rushing. Small embers were already starting on the outline of my stomach and getting more intense as we neared. I could hear her nervous breathing which only encouraged me more.

Her lips ever so softly pressed against mine. The fireworks started in my stomach and my head rushed. This was it, this was more than it.

The passion started to rise as she pulled me closer as I did the same. As I pulled away I could hear small footsteps, but I couldn't look away from the pink haired beauty that was in front of me. Her blue eyes were shining and almost scared, as if I was about to reject her, but I couldn't reject her. Ever.

"Marcy! Marcy!" I quickly turned to see the small girl run in fully dressed with a smile on her face. "Momma said we can go!" I wrapped my arm around Bonnie, who immediately snuggled into my side.

"Alright kiddo, let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright Marcy!" With that, the energetic little squirt ran back down he stairs and I looked back at Bonnie.

"But you didn't bring anything here." I smirked.

"I know." I said, kissing her forehead. She giggled and pulled me down to kiss her again...

* * *

**I know, all of you are like, FINALLY. This was completely planned by the way. **

**Review time!**

**Rider of the fires:**** I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. **

**Coffee and Tea Fueled:**** This story has a lot planned for it. It doesn't even know yet. Its the chosen one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I felt like we needed another chapter of Marceline. I'll probably have one more chapter with her and then switch back to Bonnie. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

"No!" Goliad commanded through a wave of giggles. "No Marcy! I'm not ticklish!" She laughed, cringing up at all of her weak points. "Don't make me use my powers on you!" With that I surrendered and sat down on the grass, letting out a chuckle.

The sun seemed to cut through every inch of shade from the cloudless sky. The park was starting to fill with people who had just come from lunch or from church, being Sunday. And despite the somewhat strong wind, it was beautiful.

The grass was soft and the flowers seemed to be invading every inch of land it could find. Multiple different picnic foods invaded my nose and made me hungry. I licked my lips and smiled. BBQ sounds great, maybe sandwiches. My mind filled of only that until the young girl grabbed my attention again.

Her face was pink from the laughter and from all of the running. Every few seconds she would eye me to make sure I wasn't going to try anything. She was smart, she almost caught me once or twice. Almost.

And my dear, sweet Bonnibel sat under a tree in the shade. Her light pink hair blew in the breeze to the right, sweeping her bangs to her usual side. So it was in her favor. Her blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I told the smaller Bennett, ruffling her hair. "Why don't you play on the jungle gym for a few minutes while I take a break?"

"Okay Marcy!" She giggled, running over to the playground equipment.

I grabbed one of the small white flowers from the ground, pulling it up from the soft earth, and carried it to my crush. When I had reached the shaded tree I felt a noticeable drop in temperature.

She smiled as I neared, which led me to sit down close by her.

"For you," I told her.

"You're so sweet," She said as I placed the white flower in her hair.

"Anything for my princess." When the flower was perfectly placed I smiled. "Beautiful, but that's nothing new." She blushed as I took her hand, messing with her fingers. "You didn't eat breakfast. You must be hungry." She looked up to meet my eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? I was rushed out by my sister and my girlfriend." She said then quickly blushed, covering her mouth with her free hand.

I smirked and raised and eyebrow.

"Is that what I am now?" Her blush only got more red, traveling to her ears.

"Well I thought since we kissed that we would be dating because that's not usually what friends do-only people who date kiss and it wasn't just once it was more than once-so I thought we were but maybe we're not because you're laughing at me like I'm stupid and I just-" I put my hand in front of her mouth, smiling.

"You know, I think it's adorable you're getting so embarrassed over this. I think it's a fitting name." My hand uncovered her mouth and found its way to caress her cheek. Quickly, her hand shot up to touch mine.

"You do?"

I smiled. "Very much so." She leaned in a little closer and I began to close my eyes as we drew closer.

"Ladies!" My eyes shot open to see a tall, skinny teen standing in front of us. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. He had kept his bleached Mohawk even though it looked ridiculous on him. "Please, this is a park. There are children here." _Was this asshole kidding? _

"Hello Ash." Bonnie greeted with a bright smile, acting as if she hadn't heard his rude comment.

"Ms. Bonnibel." Ash greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm as if he hadn't said what he clearly said. Maybe I just imagined it.

"Bon, why don't you take Goliad over to the pond? Help her catch turtles or something."

"Well, alright. It was nice seeing you Ash."

"And it was a pleasure seeing you again."

She got up from her comfortable spot and headed over to meet Goliad. When she looked back I smiled at her.

When she wasn't in hearing distance I glared at the man in front of me.

"Why are you here? Don't you have something better to do then spy on me?"

"I'm not spying on you Mar-mar." He said sweetly, sitting down next to me. Of course he was acting like this. Always nice at the beginning and then a slow, gradual douchiness appears. "But I see you've moved on with a girl. How ungodly-"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm a Christian Mar-mar. You seem to have forgotten." I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't forgotten anything, because you're not a damn Christian. You're the jerk that ruined my life!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that begged me to stay."

"I think it was the other way around and if you haven't noticed bub, I don't need you anymore."

"But you owe me for what I did for you!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"I was the one that got you into the in crowd when you reached high school." He started, counting on his fingers. "I was the one that set you up with my friends and who gave you the idea to make a band. I was also the one that set up an interview with top producers! Now you're with a girl. That's so low Mar-mar. I thought you were better than that."

"Let me live my own life!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the park. "You need to mind your own business. I know you think you're this great guy but really you're a douche bag who uses people. That's your way of life and it's not mine anymore! I just want to spend the day with my girlfriend," The title sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach. "And her sister at the park. No one seemed to care about that until you came along. So please, I ask that you leave us alone for the time we're here. This _is_ a free country and if you don't like it, then you can move somewhere else."

He began to glare at me, biting the inside of his cheek like he always did when he was mad, along with crossing his arms over his chest. His breathing was a little off, but barely noticeable. He tisked, slowly smiling as if someone had told him a cheesy joke and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want her parents to know about this." I glared holes through his skull. "They're a very devoted family in our church. So I think it would be best if you left now."

I gritted my teeth and stood up quickly. "You know what, you're right. I wouldn't want be stuck in the same area with someone who's going to hell either. I hope God blesses you for down casting the likes of me. Because I thought God was the only one that was supposed to judge people. But my bad, I must have forgotten that you're Jesus!"

With that, I turned on my heels to the direction of the pond and soon spotted the girls.

"Hey," Bonnie started. "Are you okay?"

I gave one of my heart warming smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stuck my hands deep into my pockets. "Hey Goliad, why don't we go get something to eat? Afterwards I can take you out for ice cream or something." She nodded, still searching the clear water for turtles.

"Marcy, why was that man mad at you?"

I sighed. "Well I guess I need to tell you eventually kiddo." She looked up from the water.

"What is it?" I sighed, sitting by the young girl, giving her an awkward pat on the head.

"You see, the man was mad because your sister..." I gave a dramatic pause, sighing. "She eats dogs-"

"Marceline!" I started laughing as Bonnie pushed me into the pond. It wasn't even ankle deep, but my face got wet, along with my hands and knees. I splashed the older girl who scolded me for being so childish. Goliad on the other hand looked completely mortified.

"But Bonnie, why would you do that?" She almost screeched.

"I don't! Marceline's just messing with you." She replied, hitting me in the gut as hard as she could when I finally got out of the water. Surprisingly that's a lot harder than I thought. So yes, the breath was knocked out of me, but I still managed laughed.

"But Marceline doesn't lie!" That earned me a glare from Bonnie. This made me give her a toothy smile which made her turn away so I wouldn't see her blush. Oh how I loved the domino effect. "Can we get ice cream now?"

"Sure kiddo."

"And can I get a piggy back ride?" She asked shyly.

"If you don't mind a little water." I scooped up the child and put her on my shoulders. Both of us giggling, I walked over to her older sister. "And I'll get you something for lunch. Whatever you like my dear."

"You're such a dork." She muttered, bumping my shoulder lightly.

"A dork that you happen to like." I said with my usual smug grin.

She rolled her eyes as I took her hand.

* * *

"Ice cream!" Goliad sang, sticking a spoon full of rocky road in her mouth. "Ice ice ice cream!"

We had just arrived at the ice cream parlor. So of course Goliad had to sit in the seat by a window. Also since we were at an ice cream parlor she had to have a double scoop even though we had already eaten lunch. And because I wanted to be the coolest person this child knew, I gave her a triple scoop with sprinkles and gummy bears.

"I can't believe you gave her that much. Now she's going to be jumping off the walls." Bonnie said from my side. She had gotten bubblegum flavored, which I thought was extremely childish and adorable, but I wouldn't tell her that. Because she's very argumentative.

"It's okay, it just means she'll have a nice sugar crash."

"Or sugar coma."

I licked my strawberry ice cream and squinted my eyes at her.

She giggled and kicked me under the table which caused a gigglefest between the two of us.

"So why was that guy really mad at you?" The blonde headed child asked in between bites of her ice cream.

"Oh, he's just my ex boyfriend." I stated with a shrug.

Bonnie started to cough heavily, choking on her ice cream.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her back as she tried to regain her posture.

"You dated Ash?"

"Oh, yeah. He's the only person I've ever dated." Her facial expression made me think that I had killed her parents. "What?"

"But he's so not...your type. He's such a goody two shoes."

"Say's perfect little princess goody two shoes." I started biting at the cone. "And he's not a goody two shoes. That's his cover for his douchey insides."

Only seeming to collect the first part of what I said she muttered, "I'm no where near perfect." She looked out the window.

"To me you are." Her face reddened as she tried not to look directly into my eyes. "Don't be embarrassed princess, I only speak the facts. You love facts!"

"I do love facts-"

"Done!" Goliad yelled, slamming her cup on the table, sending little droplets of melted ice cream everywhere. "I finished all of it! Aren't you proud of my Marcy?" I looked at her in amazement.

"You scarfed down three scoops of ice cream in under ten minutes. I'm amazed!" I reached across the table to give her a high five to which she did not hesitate to hit. In fact, she tried her hardest to break my hand doing so. "Now for your next mission agent G." She leaned in close, listening to my words like they were solid gold blocks. "When you get home you have to run around the house and drive your parents nuts."

"Marceline!" Bonnie objected.

"Affirmative general M!" the small girl said, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Ow!" She then giggled.

I started to laugh until I looked up seeing the person I least wanted to see right now. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"Well since everyone is finished we should go." I rushed out of the seat, Goliad already out of the seat running in place.

"But Marcy-"

"Please, we should go." I hinted, holding out my hand.

She quickly took it with a nod, still not understanding. I squeezed it tight as we tried to walk out of the shop.

"Oh hey Mar-mar!" _Shit._

I turned my head to see the same Ash that tried to kick me out of the park. I sighed.

"We're leaving, okay?"

"Oh, but-"

"I'm sorry to intrude," Bonnie started. "But we really must leave Ash. I have to take my sister back home before my parents get upset. I'm sorry we couldn't stay and talk, but I'm in a rush."

"Oh, of course. My bad. I hope to see the three of you again sometime in the future." He gave a smile to Bonnie and shot me a dry look. "Have a nice day girls."

_That was it? That's all it took for him to leave? _

Bonnie pulled me out of the door while I was still dumbfounded. I'm sure it only worked because Bonnie was the one speaking. If I would have tried that with him then it wouldn't work. And she probably said that more of annoyance that he was my ex than of him getting in an argument with me earlier.

"Do you want me to drive?" I snapped out of it and looked at my beautiful girlfriend.

"If you want to."

"I just don't want you to space you."

I smiled. "I'm fine now, but you might want to drive just in case. Even though that will be more dangerous because I'm going to distract you with my charm." She rolled her eyes and took out her keys to unlock the door.

"Then it must be extremely hard to drive when I'm with you."

I chuckled. "Except when you talk. Kind of turns me off."

She slapped my arm as I laughed.

* * *

Since the park wasn't all too far away from the Bennett house hold, we arrived within ten minutes of leaving the parlor. Not that I minded the short ride, but I did mind that I had put off the task of visiting Simon like I had promised. Though I knew he wouldn't mind, I knew better than to break a promise.

And even though I dearly wanted to stay with the two girls, it was time to take my leave. Even with Goliad's begging for me to go which broke my heart, I had to go see Simon. He didn't have long.

So we let Goliad inside to bounce off the walls so that I could be with Bonnie at her doorway.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." I looked away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You need to go see him." She replied, pulling me into a hug.

"Alright, I better go." I whispered, kissing her forehead. She sighed, pulled away, and nodded with a smile that only made me want to stay longer. Before I could change my mind I left Bonnie with her parents.

_I bet it's nice having parents, _I thought to myself. _Or at least ones that are around. _

I sped through the highway, wind blowing in my face and my long hair flew in the wind behind me. This was the only time I felt free and away from everyone else, while music let me express myself. Then with Bonnie it was a whole different sensation, maybe it's because for once I didn't feel alone.

I smiled_. I don't feel alone anymore. _

* * *

**Review time!**

**To my mathmatical guest: It was no problem posting this. I hope you like it and keep reading to the very end! **

**To my amazing guest: Wow, you said fluff so many times it sounds weird now! Fluff. Thank you for the favorite! It means a lot that you like this so much. I hope you keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The last chapter had a lot of reviews! So thank you! Also, I just want to remind you that you can also PM me. I always reply. Also, I will be going to camp for a few days so I won't be able to update once Monday comes around. I will be back Friday though. So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

Simon was sound asleep when I had walked in. An hour had passed and he was still sleeping. Four hours passed and my father arrived and he was still asleep. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. A coma had taken ahold of him while I was gone, messing around with the Bennett children. I should have known this would happen, especially with my luck.

I deserved this, he didn't. I had broken a promise and this was my punishment.

A steady beat of beeps from his machine showed he was still alive, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. Because as the hours had passed his heart rate had went down twenty beats. Twenty. The last doctor had told me that the disease inside him was cooling the blood, which in turn was cooling his body.

My grip on the chair became deadly.

The door suddenly opened and I looked up, seeing my father. It was only him. He was still wore one of his black suits like he had yesterday. He always wore them, and I thought it was more of a personal preference than a business necessity. It was either that or a white tank top and lazy pants. My concentration quickly went back to Simon.

"I brought back some snacks like you wanted." He started awkwardly, maybe even hesitantly. "I even got you some fries from the cafeteria. You used to love those." He said, closing the door behind him.

I did love fries. So I took the plate of fries and started to eat them. Nicely salted and crunchy. None of them were gooey, just the way I liked them.

"Thanks." I told him. "What else did you bring?"

He looked at me, stunned. I usually wouldn't say anything to him. Not a single thing, much less a thank you. He quickly snapped out of it and rummaged through the other snacks.

"All of them were from the vending machine, except for the fries of course. That would be silly." He rambled.

I only nodded, proceeding to take a Twinkie from his hand.

"Thanks." I muttered again.

It was quiet for a moment as he fidgeted in the seat next to me.

The awkward moment was cut short by the opening of a door. A tall, young woman came in. Instantly I noted that she was a doctor. She wore large, round glasses, and kept her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Under her lab coat she wore an orange sweater. Knowing nothing of hospital dress codes, I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Hello, I'm doctor Penelope. I'm one of the many doctors assigned to Mr. Petrokov's case." She pulled up a chair to sit across from my father and I. "Now, there are some things we must discuss." She told us, pulling out forms from the inside of her lab coat, handing them to my father.

"Is he having another surgery?" My father asked as he took the documents. The doctor took off her glasses and sighed, polishing off the finger prints and dirt.

"No. He's gone through enough of that. The hospital would ask to transfer him to another facility to help further this new disease but...He's taken a turn for the worst and I'm sorry to inform you that we don't think he's going to make it through the night."

Besides the high pitched ringing in my ears it was quiet.

"Thank you." I heard my father say along with the closing of the door, but I couldn't pull away from the fixed point in front of me. I saw my father's figure kneeling in front of me but I still couldn't turn away. I was frozen.

And even though he attempted to pull me out of it, I stayed solid. His touch was numb and his voice became more and more distant as he continued to call for me.

Simon always had such great luck. So this whole time I thought he would be able to pull out of it and things would go back to normal. But it wouldn't ever be normal. He was basically dead already. He was gone and I knew I wasn't okay.

That's when I realized something. I wouldn't get to say goodbye or thank him for what he's done for me. I wouldn't be able to see him smile or hear his voice anymore. I wouldn't be able to hear him tell me stories or jokes, no matter how fake or crazy it was.

I stood up quickly, pulling way from my father. I wasn't going to be able to stay here. I couldn't go home. I needed space and plenty of it and I would be back soon before he would pass. I knew he would be fine until then.

I walked out of the room, down the hall and out into the cloudy night. It had just started raining, but I didn't care. I could barely feel anyways, even as it poured on me, I couldn't feel it, or I just didn't care enough to notice.

So I sat in the rain outside of the hospital, each second feeling like hours. Pulling my knees to my chest, I tried to unclench my jaw. It had been doing so for so long it began to ache. But it couldn't be helped because this was my fault. I knew that somehow this had to do with me. His good luck was ruined by my bad luck. Something...He was too good of a person to have this happen to him.

I stood up after a few minutes, running a hand through my hair. _They say that people can hear when they're in a coma. Even if he can't at least I can try. Maybe that's how I can say goodbye._ I looked at the building in front of me. _This is my last chance. _

I walked back into the hospital, leaving a trail of water as I walked. Being late, no one was around to notice. So I walked on, heading into the elevator. I wasn't going to take my chances with the stairs while I was soaking wet.

As the doors opened I saw the same female doctor from before. She looked me up and down before making her conclusion. That I was obviously soaking wet.

"You could have sat in the lobby."

I shrugged. "The rain always calms me." I muttered, walking into the large machine. She nodded reaching for the floor button before seeing that it had already been pressed. As the doors closed I closed my eyes and leaned against the back wall, feeling the machine move. Very few people knew that I was claustrophobic.

"I could get you a towel if you'd like." She stated, putting a hand on my wet shoulder. I quickly looked up to meet her eyes. They looked just like betty's.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Betty was gone too. She had been gone for almost five years. She was assumed dead because she disappeared on one of her famous trips to Antarctica with Simon. He said she walked out into the snow and was lost almost immediately. They had worked in the same field, that's how they met. It was a tragic loss for everyone. She was a brilliant scientist and wonderful lady. I think Bonnie would have loved her. I take that back, I knew she would have loved her.

As the doors opened I saw many people rush into a room down the left side of the hall. _Simon. _

Doctor Penelope quickly jetted down the hall to see all of the commotion. And my hunch was right. As I walked down the hallway I could hear the loud, constant stream of sound along with many doctors yelling at each other. They were losing him.

I started to sprint towards the room, but strong arms caught me, holding me back tightly.

"Simon!" I yelled, struggling to get out of the figure's grip. "Let go! Dad-I need to say goodbye!" I started to kick and scratch my way out, but he wouldn't have it and I slowly stopped, collapsing on the ground with tears streaming down my face.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Come on Marcy." He tried. "Lets go to the waiting room." For once, I obeyed his commands. But through my tear clouded eyes, I could see the doctors parting. They had given up. He was gone.

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

I had just walked through the door after Marceline had left and instantly felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw my mom giving an unapproving look, pointing at the smallest Bennett who was running around the kitchen with a pot on her head.

"The purple giraffes are after me!" She screached, running around more. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry mom. Marcy gave her ice cream." I told her, walking into the living room and falling onto the couch.

My mom only shook her head with a smile before sitting on the couch beside me. "You and Marceline are getting quite close right?" I sat up, trying to him my blush.

"Um...I guess so." I replied.

She nodded, stretching. "Well I'm glad you're getting close to someone besides Lien-Bou and Jake. It's good for you to have a broader horizon."

"I have other friends mom, I'm class president after all. I just don't like to go on shopping montages." I sighed, laying back in the seat again. "And there nothing wrong with hanging out with Lien-Bou and Jake."

"I never said there was." She corrected. After a moment of Goliad running around she asked, "How much ice cream did she give her?"

I was hesitant to answer but I did. "Three scoops-"

"Three scoops!" She yelled above Goliad, which made her stop in her tracks in front of us.

"Yeah! She also let me have gummy bears and sprinkles with it!" Goliad added excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "I ate all of it! It was sooo yummy mom!" My mom watched as the girl took off again in awe before looking over at me.

"Look at what she caused!" She said, letting out a deep breath.

I giggled and got up, stretching.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a nap."

"If you're able to sleep through his, then be my guest." I smiled and ran up the stairs to my bed. It took about an hour for Goliad to calm down and crash, which means it took me that long to fall sleep. I woke up a few hours later to have dinner and then lost track of time when studying.

When I had finally put down my ACT prep book I realized how late it was. The summer sky was dark and the moon had been welcomed not too long ago.

_Well they say time flies when you're having fun. _Though most would say studying it boring and or difficult, I had always liked it. In fact it was my favorite pass time. But ever since Marceline had come into my life it had become my second favorite thing.

I walked down the stairs to drink a glass of water before going to bed but I heard a knock at the door, which was peculiar for how late it was. But I refused to ignore it, it could be a call for distress after all.

Placing my glass on the counter, I walked to the door, flinging it open I saw a drenched Marceline through the peep hole. She was looking at the ground instead of into my eyes.

"Marceline?" I asked, reaching for her hand, but she took a step back. Surprised, I took a step back as well. "Marcy, is everything alright?" She only nodded. There was a long moment of silence. "You want to come in?" She nodded again and walked passed me only to stop in the living room to sit down. I followed her actions. "Marcy-" I started, reaching to touch her shoulder, but she grabbed my wrist. Her eyes looking intently in mine and for once I was scared of her actions. I was scared of her.

Her eyes were more of a red then her usual hazel. Her grip wasn't tight but it was alarming. Suddenly she let go and looked away.

"Simon's dead." Her voice cracked.

My eyes widened. "I'm...I'm so sorry, I-" I stopped my words immediately when I saw tears streaking her face. Pulling her closer, she fell into my arms, sobbing. I had only seen her cry once before, which was about Simon.

She would never go into great detail about her relationship with him, but I knew they were extremely close, and that he meant more to her than life.

I stroked her hair gently, kissing her head every once and a while. Cuddling into my collar, she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

"Hey Marcy?"

"Hmm?" She breathed out.

"Do you want to watch a movie to make you feel better?" She fidgeted with the hem of my shirt before sitting up, stretching. Her cheeks were tear stained which was offsetting because she was chuckling. "What?" She smiled at me, sending a wave of butterflies into my stomach.

"You're so sweet. But I think it would be best if I left."

"B-but why?" _Stuttering? Yeah I was really into this girl._

She got close, still smiling and gave me a peck on the lips. Grabbing the collar of her shirt, I pulled her closer.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I don't think your parents would appreciate it if I stayed the night. " She said in between kisses.

"But they don't know. No one knows." She stopped, pressing our foreheads together. Pausing, she looked deeply into my eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck, playing with the back of her shirt. "Marcy?"

"Simon knew how I felt about you." She sighed, running her hand through my faded pink hair. "I should go." But I wouldn't let her out of my grip.

"Where would you go?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked, trying to pull my arms off of her.

"I want to make sure you'll be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen-"

"Like what?" She let go of my arms, accepting that I wasn't going to let go. "You think if I'm not surrounded by people that I'll kill myself or something?" The blood rushed out of my face at the mere thought.

Noticing my this, she pressed her forehead against mine once again.

"I'll go to my dad's house. I'll be fine there. Nothing will happen." She smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle. "I promise." I nodded before she pressed her lips softly against mine. My arms, which were still wrapped around her neck, pulled her closer. She did the same, her hands slowly slid down to my hips. The kiss got a little deeper before she pulled away, leaving me wanting more. "I'll see you later." She whispered sadly, pulling away from me to take her leave.

She stopped at the doorway, her hand stuck on the handle. Looking intently at it, she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment of stillness.

"Yeah, I just..." She bit the inside of her cheek and looked back at me. "Thanks Bonnie. For everything."

"It's really no problem-"

"Bon I...I'll see you later." She finally opened the door and left without another word. By the time I had got up to ask if she wanted a ride home she had already left with the rain beating on her. The storm only got worse from there.

* * *

**So many reviews! **

**Coffee and Tea Fueled:**** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**parahoy: Why thank you princess! **

**TheJadedRebellion: Why thank you! I decided to make her fun to lighten up the mood, she's like the comedic relief. **

**alecita122: Thanks for your forty bajillion reviews! I really like messing around with Goliad's personality, she's a really fun character. I think everyone instantly loved her. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know some are saddened by the fact that Simon has passed, but there are certain reasons for this, so please sick with me my wonderful readers. **

**Sadly, this might be the last chapter until I get back from youth camp. But do not fret! I will be back in less than a week, so as usual Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Simon's funeral and because of the tragic loss, I saw less of Marceline. Knowing how Simon was her whole world in the past, I tried not to interfere with her alone time. I kept contact on her terms, trying not to push her.

With so much free time and so little to study on, I decided to spend some time with my close friends.

The sun was hanging up high in the sky, showing off it's light and giving off the perfect amount of heat. Mixed with a light breeze and seemingly little activity of bugs, the day was ideal.

I walked up the steps to Jake's house. It was pretty average for a three bedroom house until you went into the backyard. It was larger than the house itself. I believe he once told me it was about three acres of land or so. So he had a large pool, a bonfire and plenty of room for anything else he could possibly want to add in.

Since I was at their house constantly, I walked into the door as if it was my own house.

Instantly I was greeted by everyone. Finn and Jake sat on the couch, holding wireless controllers. Being their extremely competitive selves, they yelled at the screen when they weren't doing so well on whatever game it was.

Lein-Bou was sitting with Louise and Faith, chatting about who knows what. Then I noticed a new fellow with his arm around Louise. I had seen him around school before. Brad was what he called himself. No one ever remembered his last name because it was all too complicated.

"Hey Peebles! Come watch me destroy Jake!" Finn yelled over the booming sound of the television. He always called me peebles, though I wasn't sure where he had gotten such a name.

"No way!" Jake said with the same amount of intensity. "You'll never win! I'm magic, dog!"

Finn looked over at Jake. "No one says that!"

"No one must be a pretty cool guy."

Finn grunted and adjusted himself in his seat, looking back at the game. "You're impossible."

"Because I'm...magic!" He yelled, his arms shooting into the air. "Whooo! I just won!"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat by Lein-Bou at the dining room table. The girls all gave me a welcome with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how's Marceline?" Faith asked as soon as I had sat down.

"I think she's okay. We haven't talked since Tuesday." I shrugged, sinking back into my seat.

"That's odd. That's really unlike you guys to go that long without talking to each other." Faith said.

"Yeah, like you guys are usually inseparable." Louise added, looking up from her phone for once.

"Her foster parent died. That's a big deal and I don't blame her." I told them, trying to hide the fact that I missed her dearly. "Plus, we can go a few days without talking. It's not like it'll kill us." The girls nodded. I felt extremely guilty at that point. I still hadn't told any of them about our relationship. Though I thought it would be best to come out with Marceline, it was hard at theses particular moments.

"That's true. Maybe it's good to be apart for a while, so you don't get sick of each other." Lein-Bou commented. _If only you knew. _

"Jake invited her over to hang out with us tonight and she never gave a for sure answer. So maybe she'll show up." I told them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, speaking of inviting someone." Lein-Bou stood and opened the door. "It wasn't my idea, but I thought you would like to meet someone." As this was said, a tall, well dressed man walked into the room. As soon as I saw the suit I thought it was Marceline's father but it wasn't. It was a much younger man about a few years older than I was.

He had broad shoulders and was well groomed. His brunet hair was somewhat short and parted in the middle. Along with the suit he seemed shy but confident at the same time.

"Um, hi. I'm Braco." He told me, sticking his hand out towards me. I shook his hand for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Bonnibel." I greeted him with a smile. "I'm sorry if my friends set you up under false pretenses. They tend to do that a lot." I said, ending with a chuckle.

"Oh, they didn't. I insisted on meeting you and I had to wait forever. But if you're really as wonderful as they made you seem, then it's completely worth it." He brought my hand up so he could kiss it.

Instantly I wanted to pull my hand back and slap him, but I held back dearly, giving a fake smile that seemed to fool him.

"Thank you Braco." I said monotone, taking my hand back and stopping myself from grinding my teeth.

"Can we watch the movie marathon yet since everyone is here?" Finn asked, setting up the television anyway.

"What movies?" Braco asked.

"Oh just the best movie series of all time!" Immediately everyone knew what movie it was, being obvious to everyone except the newcomer. He stood there with a blank expression on his face. "Heat Signature."

"Oh, that's the worst movie in existence." Everyone's eyes instantly hit him which led a slow, sweet smile seep on his face. "I'm kidding. It's a classic!"

"Phew, I thought I was going to have to knock you upside the head." A familiar voice called from behind the group. I turned to see Marceline standing in the open doorway.

"Hey Marcy!" Finn yelled from by the television set. She gave a salute before looking around the room.

I waved at her and a sweet smile came on her face as she saw me. Swiftly, she came over to my side.

"Hey dweeb." She greeted as she hugged me. When she let go she looked at Braco who stood there awkwardly. "Who's that guy?"

"I'm Braco, thanks for asking." She said, shooting daggers at her. Already I knew something would happen. "And who are you?"

"Marceline."

"It's," He coughed out another unhearable word, "Wonderful to meet you."

"Ditto." Her bad mood instantly changed back into her loving mood as she looked back at me. "Where are you sitting?" She asked, her kind eyes looking deep into mine, melting my insides. I snapped myself out of it to avoid suspicion.

"Nowhere specific." I told her. "Just on the couch." She smiled and looked at the others.

"I brought snacks. I hope you don't mind. I don't know your favorites so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Pick and choose I guess. I'll go get them." Everyone wore huge smiles on their faces and they scrambled to get everything together. "I'll go get the snacks if you get that big comforter from the closet by the bathroom."

I smiled. "Okay." With that I set off to find the large blanket, unknowing that Braco was following close behind.

Searching through the closet of blankets, I tried my hardest to pull out the large blanket. After a few failed attempts of reaching up to grab it, I almost gave up until I heard a rustling behind me. Turning I saw the skinny newcomer and sighed.

"Will you grab that big comforter up there? I'm a little too short to even touch it."

"Of course." He easily grabbed it and handed it to me with a smile. "But I have to ask. Why do you need something so large if you're so small?"

If this was supposed to be a complement, it surly wasn't working on me. And if this was going to happen all night, I might have someone kick him out. No matter how close of a friend he was to whoever it was, I refused to let him do this.

"Thank you." I walked back into the living room, everyone was set in a seat on the couch or sprawled out on the floor. Jake sat in the large comfy chair with Lein-Bou sitting on his lap. Finn and Faith laid on the ground, with a bowl of popcorn already set in the middle of them. Louise and Brad sat in the loveseat which left Marceline sitting on the far left on the couch.

I walked over to her, smiling as I started to pull apart the folded up material. Sitting down, I laid the blankets on top of my girlfriend and I, grabbing her hand under the comforter and smiling again.

Hearing a little cough, I looked up to see none other than Braco.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead."

He smiled and sat down, instantly putting his arm around me. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to hint to him that this wasn't something I was comfortable with. Unfortunately that only made him pull me closer towards him.

Lein-Bou seeing this she smiled and gave a thumbs up. I shook my head and turned to look at Marceline for advice, but she was already shooting daggers at Braco. It took him a few minutes before he noticed and gave daggers back, keeping his arm around me.

I sank deep into my seat, hoping I wouldn't get in the middle. Already being too late for that, Braco kept his arm around me for the entire movie, ignoring my silent protests along with Marceline's glare.

The moment the movie ended Braco shot out of the seat.

"I need to go. I just remembered I have a meeting with a client." He informed the others. I was honestly too relived to get out of his grip to care where he went or what he was doing. Sure, everyone else except Marcy and I were saddened by this note, but I wouldn't say anything until he left.

"You sure you can't stay any longer? Jake thought it would be cool to roast some s'mores in the back before we watched the next movie! And maybe make some sandwiches." Finn pleaded. This seemed to make him want to stay. "We even have different kinds of chocolate because of Marcy-" Just like that, Braco's mood turned sour. His trigger word was Marceline. So we definitely don't have anything in common.

"I really must go. I'd rather not get fired."

"Well you'll be missing out on Jake's amazing sandwiches. They're lumpin' delicious." Louise said from under Brad's arm.

"I'm sure you all will be just fine without me. So I'll see you Monday at work Lein. It was nice to meet everyone. Especially," He took my hand. "Bonnibel."

Everyone started to whistle and oooooh at his actions, but I was not pleased. I wasn't under his charm like everyone else was.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asked. Though I did not want to embarrass him in front of everyone, I stood up and reached for my hand, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marceline warned.

He gave an unamused look. "And why not?"

"Because she doesn't want you to touch her." She said through clenched teeth.

"What do you care? You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." And with that, I knew exactly what was coming next, but I wasn't ready. I didn't think I would ever be ready.

All eyes on her, she let go of him. With a chuckle she nodded her head as if something was funny. Though he hadn't said anything like that in the slightest I knew it was her rage. Secretly she wanted to bash his face in and she probably could, but something was holding her back. She looked up smile starting to fade.

"You're right. My bad. There's nothing to be jealous about. But you should know that she's already taken." I closed my eyes. I knew this would happen eventually, but not like this. Now there would be questioning.

"You are?" I heard Lein-Bou ask from behind me. Slowly I turned, gave a small smile and a nod. "When were you going to tell me this?" Her expression told me that she would hurt. We had been best friends since before I can even remember, and me not telling her this was like a slap in the face. She thought I had told Marceline before her. She thought I was choosing Marceline over her.

"I guess when the time was right-"

"And you let me put my arm around you." Braco interrupted.

"She didn't let you do anything." Marceline said through clenched teeth, her hands in fists.

"Well like who is the guy?" Louise asked.

Braco looked at Marceline, then back at me, back at the group then back at me. Then it hit him, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. No one else had understood yet. But it was obvious, by the way I acted who it was.

"W-why would you date someone like her?" With that, he received a punch in the jaw.

"Get out," She told her. But to my surprise, it wasn't Marceline. It was Lein-Bou. He looked at her in awe, not sure how to handle it, or what he was supposed to say, so he said nothing. He picked himself up and walked out the door. WHen the door closed, all eyes were back on the two of us.

Finn stood up and walked over to Marceline with a straight face before he stuck his hand out towards her.

"You accomplished something that no one else was able to do. I have no idea how you did it, but I respect you a whole lot more." He then smiled and Marceline did, shaking his hand.

"It's about lumpin' time." Louise said with a smile. "I thought you would totally be single for like ever."

Faith stat up from her position on the floor as Finn came back to sit by her. "I'm happy you found someone."

Jake gave a thumbs up towards Marcy. "You just completed mission impossible." I rolled my eyes at that one.

So we all waited for Lein-Bou's answer. For me, this was the most important one. She was my best friend after all, so if she didn't approve I don't know what I would do.

She walked over to Marceline, arms crossed over her chest as she looked her up and down. "Marceline," She started. Noticeably the rocker stood up straighter, her arms comfortably at her side instead of in her pockets and she swallowed hard. "You're the only person she's ever liked and if you ruin this for her I swear to God, you won't even have the chance to apologize."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"So I guess I was right about you needing someone adventurous in your life, huh?" I looked over at Marcy and smiled, to which she returned once of her million watt smiles. Small embers crept their way into my stomach.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Review time!**

**alecita122: I'm sorry but it's something that had to be done. Death just makes stories more interesting. Well...unless its the main character. **

**TheJadedRebellion: No it's not wrong. I actually gave a quick thought about it when I was writing but I thought it would be too typical, plus I already had a plan on how that would work out. And you might be on the right track, not giving out anything, but you're close. Very. Close. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! How you guys doing? I just got back from camp a few days ago and decided that I needed to provide another chapter for ya'll. Ugh, I actually hate that word.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Recently my mom and I were in a car wreck. We turned left at a green light and someone ran straight into us at high speed. I'm pretty sore and my head and chest aren't doing so well. We didn't have to go to the hospital, but if my writing isn't up to my usual bar then that's why. It's getting kind of hard to write because of that, so please go easy on me.**

**Alright, enough of that nonsense, I'll let you guys read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

"Why am I here again?" Jake asked from the seat beside me. Since this was a nice facility I told him to wear the nicest thing he had in his closet, which consisted of a black tuxedo he had worn for prom years ago. Luckily he was still the same size, maybe a little buffer, but I only knew from pictures.

He kept taping on the armrest of his chair with his finger, the beat was steady but showed more of a sign of boredom than anything else. I didn't blame him, because I was bored as well, silently singing words to a song I barely remembered.

We were in an office not too large in size, yet well furnished with leather seats and a massive cherry oak desk that set in the center of the room. It gleamed so much that you could see your own reflection in it. The room was just neat in general. A large Persian rug covered the entire wood floor, the walls and shelves had been dusted. The place seemed absent of any germs at all.

It was like my father's office.

I sighed, leaning back into the somewhat comfortable leather seat.

"I told you it was a surprise."

He stopped tapping his finger against the wood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You blindfolded me from the house all the way to this office." Proceeding to make a point, he threw his hands up into the air. "I don't even know what this place is! So how do I know you're not part of the mafia?"

I gave a sideways glance over at him with an unamused expression. "You don't." Looking back over at the large painting at the wall I started to nibble on my thumbnail.

Just as I slouched back into my chair a butler-esc man came through the doorway, which led me to sit up straight. His face was long and he scowled at us as he walked to the desk, pulling out the chair and slowly, dramatically sat down. The frown lines on his face were so deep and his expression so stoic that it looked like it would crack if her were to smile.

He took some papers off of his desk, pulled out his small reading glasses, and read oh so carefully scanned over the paper, taking his precious time. Being an extremely impatient person, it made me anxious.

"Ms. Abadeer?" His low voice rumbled. "And Mr.-" He squinted at the papers again. "Mertins." He placed the papers down and clasped his old, wrinkled hands together on top of the desk as he leaned forward slightly. "I believe you know why you're here, yes?"

I nodded. Jake cleared his desk. "Actually no." he told the old man, which earned him another scowl.

"Don't mind him." I insisted, elbowing Jake hard in the ribs. "He can be a bit clueless sometimes."

Jake huffed, slouching back into his seat, grumbling and cursing under his breath. Of course being in the presence of the high class worker, I nudged the younger male to gesture for him to sit back up so the session could begin.

Once he was up, I received one nod as he grabbed the papers again and pulled out an orange envelope from inside the stack. Carefully, he took out the document inside.

"I have done much with my life," He read off slowly. "And I've had a lot of regrets, but I do not regret taking in my dear Marceline, who I loved and cared for as my own. And though I did not want to leave this earth, I know you're in safe hands." I tried to keep a straight face. "To her I leave you the house. Though it's old, it has wonderful memories that I hope you'll remember. I also leave you a key to a storage compartment on the left side of town called NESU." I looked down at my hands, confused, but listened. "Knowing Jake will take care of my Marceline, I give him thanks. Also knowing he is a true at heart business man, I give to him the mall I own." Jake looked up, wide eyed then back at me. "The whole place is yours if you choose to accept it."

The man stopped.

"He didn't write very much."

"He was a man of actions, not words." I stood from my seat, taking the keys from the man's hand along with the deed to the mall. "Thank you. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the evening." I grabbed the surprised teen and dragged him out of the facility before he could blink his eye.

I didn't want to have to be in the room with that man any longer than I had to.

Speeding off, I looked carefully at the key. I didn't know he had a storage compartment, but it doesn't surprise me. It was probably full of artifacts from his journeys. Maybe that crown was there too-

"He left me the mall?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "He changed it last second."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. Just be glad you got it. He could have given it to many people, but he chose you." I glanced over at him with a bright smile on my face. "I insisted that he did it."

He nodded, chuckling a little and then the car stopped. The sign read what we were looking for, so we were let through the gate. Opening the door, I stepped out and started to jog inside of the storage maze. Jake quickly got out and followed in my footsteps.

I read the key's number that was inscribed into the side, looking around for the unit. But after ten minutes of searching I stopped in my tracks.

"This place is huge!" I exclaimed.

"That why it's called NESU. It literally stands for Never Ending Storage Units." He informed me as he walked straight pass me.

I grunted, then stopped as I saw a large unit in front of me with the exact number that I was looking for on it. "You've got to be kidding."

Running to it, I slipped the key into the lock, and swung the large garage like door up to find two chests in the very back of the large unit. Besides that, there wasn't anything but dust. Looking through the keys on the chain, I selected one to open the chest on the left side. It was a large oak chest made with leather bindings and rusted screws. Lucky for me, the first key I put in opened it, revealing little trinkets, journals, a few papers and coins from various countries.

I sighed, not finding what I was hoping to find and walked over to the other chest so Jake could go through the previous one to find anything interesting.

The second box was regular sized but made of steal along with its bindings, spikes on the outside lining. A note was taped on the outside which read one word. 'Warning', it read.

I took out another key. After a few tries, I placed in the last one. As it fit I paused and sucked in a deep breath. It was in here.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, twisting the key and opening the lock. Having to pry the lid open, I had Jake help, and when it was I couldn't breathe.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, reaching for the object sitting on top of the gold coins.

Quickly, I slapped his hand upward, almost throwing him backwards. For the most part it surprised him but immediately guilt spread across his innocent face. Even though him and his brother weren't blood related, they were all too much alike.

I sighed, looking back at the gold object. "I'm sorry it's just...that crown is cursed." I closed the lid as best I could and locked it back up. "I don't want you to get involved with anything like that. It's just bad luck." I stopped, closing the lid. "Simon found it in Antarctica on his last trip and caught whatever disease it was. Slowly made him go insane. He didn't blame it on the crown, but it's obvious isn't it?"

"Wait, a crown in Antarctica?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. Now help me carry this chest out of here. It's heavy as hell."

* * *

A little less than two months had passed since Simon's death. A time filled with pain and agony and now, just now, I was starting to feel numb. Some say that was the easiest part, the numbness. For me it was different. Numb was a way of forgetting what had happened, by putting it away. But how could I put the thought of him away after everything he had done for me?

Sitting on the front porch while it rained reminded me of the night he had passed. It rained that same night. Every drop seemed to slowly move towards the earth, in slow, agonizingly slow motion.

My heart sank in my chest deeper and deeper everyday. Sure, I was happy with my new life. I had made my dream come true in a matter of not even two years. Something that had taken multiple musicians their whole lives to accomplish. I also had wonderful friends who looked after me. Then there was Bonnibel. How I was even able to have her as a friend was amazing enough as it was, but having her as my something more was...crazy. My life was full of craziness though.

Sure, we had our disagreements. Everyone does, especially polar opposites like we were. But I truly believe it's a balance thing. I'm a free spirit with no rules and no manners, while she acts...well, like a princess. But that didn't seem to help the hole in my chest fill anymore than it should have.

Hearing the silent sound of the door opening, I turned my head to face Keila. She had insisted on coming over to jam for a bit with the other band mates, but I had to take a break. Sometimes they could be completely overbearing. Except Keila, she was alright. Well besides her style which was...something. For one thing, her hair was an afro.

"Hey," She sighed, shutting the screen door behind her. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft with a hint of comfort behind it. She usually wasn't a loud person, except when around the guys. They tended to be rowdy, so she would always have to speak up to even get a word in.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." I said with a half smile before looking out at the road where a small red car passed by, making small waves of rain water on the road.

"Better be careful, we don't want your beautiful head exploding before the next tour." She scoffed, sitting next to me on the bench, drink in hand.

"Shush you, I'm not the only brainless one in the band." I retorted.

She giggled at my joke before it went silent. The only noise being heard was the sound of rain on the roof. Making sounds as if beads were being spilled on a hardwood floor.

"So how's it going with you and pinky?"

I chuckled, remembering I had called her the exact same thing when we had first met. She deserved the nickname given to her, she really wears a lot of pink. A lot of it. But she looks good in it, she makes the color look stunning on herself.

"We're good, or at least I think we are. You never know without both sides being here. But..." I smiled. "I think we're doing great."

"Wow, you're rambling. You really like this girl." She pointed out, which earned her a punch in the arm. For a moment we both had ourselves a laugh until it died down again and only the rain was being heard.

The silence was nice though. Keila and I loved the silence, so the rain was even better, comforting at least. Maybe that was why it rained that day, because I needed comfort.

"Well obviously you did in the first place." Keila began, swirling the drink in her hand. "You don't date...people."

"Yes because I date aliens, zombies, the works."

"No, I meant the only person you've ever been with was Ash and you haven't dated anyone before him or since. Plus you knew him for years before you dated. And you and Bonnie didn't meet that long ago, so what's different with her?"

Leaning back into the chair, I looked at the falling rain and the cloud covered sky.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that makes my mind go blank. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet." I bit my lip harshly. "You know, they say people often mix up hate for love, so do you think it could work the other way around?"

"Marce, I don't think you're mixing up your feelings for hate. You're crazy about this girl." She looked over at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "And she's obviously crazy for you." I gave her a smile in return to the reassuring one she was wearing.

"Plus she's not sick of me yet, which is super weird." I added.

"Well she doesn't think you're a douche canoe so that's something."

"Douche canoe?" I gave her a look and a chuckled. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you're lame and you suck, you jerk!" She countered.

"I suck and jerk? Wow, I'm every guys dream!" She hit me as I burst into laughter.

"You're disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes. "You've never even met her and you're starting to sound like her!"

"Well maybe I'm turning into Bonnie. Which means," She sat up straight. "She's rubbing off on you and that means your fans will turn into her too. Imagine," she put her hand on my shoulder and the other hand outstretched towards the horizon. "A whole world full of Bonnies..."

"That doesn't sound too bad..."

"Well what if you lost her in a crowd. With as many fans as you have, they would all pretend to be her. And then you'd never find her!" She wiggled her fingers in my face as she concluded with, "Ever!"

I paused for a second. "Crap!" I yelled, throwing my hands up into the air, looking up at the ceiling of the porch.

"Speaking of the devil-"

I shot up. "What! Where?" Suddenly she burst into laughter, holding her stomach.

"Dude, you're so whipped!"

"Am not douche canoe!" Just as I said that my phone rang. Popping up on the caller ID, was her name. Quickly, I answered it. "Hey babe. What's going on?" Keila made a movement of a whip. I blushed and flipped her off, which only made her chuckle.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could have a moment alone to...talk about some things." As she said that I felt the blood rush out of my face.

"Please tell me this isn't the break up talk." Keila gave me worried look and sat up, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no. I just knew you were with your friends. I just thought maybe we should...I don't know...tell my parents...together?" I gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. We can talk about that. Do you want to meet for dinner?" I asked, giving Keila the okay sign.

"I would love that." She replied simply.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six." I bit my lip.

"Okay, see you then." And with that she hung up.

"No you hang up!" Keila said from my side.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it."

* * *

**Review time!**

**TheJadedRebellion: Yeah, I definitely don't want to make a typical story. Not this one. Nope. Also, you were kind of right about Jake getting the store, but he gets the whole mall now. So I give you brownie points for guessing it.**

**alecita122: I'm not the biggest fan of Braco either, but I felt like stirring up the pot.**


End file.
